The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to turbine engines, and more specifically, to performance correction in turbine engines.
Turbine engines generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases flow against and around turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving rotation of the turbine and any external load. The external load may include an electrical generator.
When monitoring the operation of the turbine engine, ambient temperature fluctuations may cause fluctuations in measured performance of the turbine engine. Furthermore, filtering the performance using traditional filters does not remove the variation. Since true turbine health should be determined at a consistent ambient temperature, the traditional filtering techniques may not reflect true health of the machine.